Combustion Engine
Combustion Engines are the third tier of Engine. They use Iron instead of Wood or Cobblestone, making them the most expensive and powerful engine. It runs the fastest and does the most per stroke. It draws full stacks when used on a Wooden Pipe. It moves a Quarry without delays between each action. Combustion Engines no longer waste Oil or Fuel if it is added when the engine is already full, so add-on-demand systems are not necessary, but you can still use them if you wish. Their downside is that you need to keep a close eye on the engines as they use the oil fairly quickly. It may also be possible to set up a Timer to send out oil at the same rate the engines use it. NOTE: You need to have a wooden conductive pipe connected to the 'top' piece of the engine for it work. After the first wooden conductive pipe you can use any other conductive pipe to continue. Both tanks can store up to 10 buckets of liquid. Video Tutorial Tutorials on how to use and make the combustion engines 8SqeYxGUKy0 f0YVSZDIOMw 'EU/t Output table.' Using an Engine Generator: Remember that a Combustion engine will still explode if: - Not water cooled. - Left on for too long. Recipe Overheating When a Combustion Engine overheats, it turns dark red. If the engine is not cooled in time, it explodes. Try to have a super-efficient water pumping system to keep up with the demand for power. Note:Never build a combustion engine in the nether. Cooling Combustion Engines can be powered for a long time without overheating, provided you keep them cooled with water. A Combustion Engine will overheat very quickly if not cooled. A Combustion Engine that has become yellow/red for even a few minutes will require two buckets of water to regain "green" status. Water can be pumped into them to fill this need. Alternatively, buckets of water can be placed into the engine to keep it filled up. While active, the engine will consume the water stored inside it, after a period in the green status. The current water level can be seen in the engine's GUI. Pumping water into an Engine is much preferable to manually filling it with buckets because it is guaranteed that the engines will not overheat. 1 pump can handle up to 3 Combustion Engines running Fuel provided the water is distributed evenly amongst the engines. If your engine blows up while powering a Quarry it will destroy it and possibly cause a chain reaction with it, so BE CAREFUL! To almost guarantee that the engines will not explode, attach a logic gate to an adjacent pipe, and set it to turn off the redstone signal if the engine becomes unsafe. Combustion Engines build up heat per stroke. If the engine is forced to rest after two strokes its heat will drop to zero. By connecting the engine(s) to a Redstone repeater 4/5 clock, a continous cycle of running/resting can be created, eliminating the need for the expensive pumping systems and space-consuming piping that goes with it. This technique will also eliminate the explosion hazards that buggy pipes often cause. It should be noted that on slower machines this may produce lag with each switching cycle, which will increase as more engines are added. Siting your engine array at the bedrock level will allow the game to run smoothly. Power Source The Combustion Engine runs on Oil, Fuel, or lava , which can be either deposited into the machine via Waterproof Pipes, or through putting a bucket of your Fuel of choice in the fuel slot one at a time. It is recommended to refine the Oil into Fuel using a Refinery, as it is more efficient. A combustion engine also produces power at different rates based on the type of Fuel. For example, a Refinery can be fully powered (green) by 4 Combustion Engines powered by Oil or 2 Combustion Engines powered by Fuel. This may be the cause of some explosions as people power their refineries with 4 Combustion Engines only to eventually power them with fuel later, causing problems. Usage Combustion Engines need to be cooled by water, which can be pumped in with Waterproof Pipes, or added in with buckets. For this reason they are normally used in generation plants connected to machinery via Conductive Pipes, these generation plants can use space efficent designs that allow a Redstone current, water, electrical pipes and fuel to access the engine. See the Pump page for information on tapping water sources. Energy A Wooden Conductive Pipe can be used to transfer the power of the engine to various things like a Quarry. Making a loop with the Conductive Pipes will make a giant square of power. If you accidently placed too much fuel in a Combustion Engine, Conductive Pipes can be used to transfer the power over instead of wasting the fuel. Using Conductive Pipes decreases the efficiency 1% per pipe. (Stone pipes) (Gold only loses 0.01%) Additional Engines Additional Engines using renewable Biomass and Biofuel are available through the Forestry Mod assets. Category:BuildCraft Category:Engines